That Little White Envelope
by myblackrose
Summary: Edward, Jasper, & Emmett are a famous band. Edward recieves a mysterious blank envelope. Reading it brings back a ghost of the past, but she's a friendly ghost. The little white envelope never looked better. It sounds incredbly cliché, I know.AH. Teen JIC
1. Sun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own any of the songs used either. Those songs are souly the property of those artists.**_

**A/N: Here's my new story I've been talking about!(: Updates probably won't be as frequent as I'd like, because my main focus right now is The Only Exception.**

**This story will be a mix of Bella and Edward's points of view... I might cut to into and out of their minds throughout a chapter, unlike I normally do.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. Edward's POV**

I leaned into the microphone and started singing softly and strumming the chords of our newest song and my oldest heartbreak.

_"I'm desprate to know how you are,  
I hope you're deep asleep.  
I've been awake for days,  
Trying to study every inch of your body  
__In this picture, from a distant day  
When I could safely say  
Nothing in this world could tear me down in any way._

_But like a dream you disappeared  
Without a sound, without a trace,"_

Jasper joined me then, backing me up on vocals.

_"Sleep well, darling, wherever you are,  
I hope that you're happy tonight  
And maybe you found someone who will love you right.  
Sleep well, darling  
I'm desperate to say I need you now more than ever  
But all I could say was goodnight,"_

I sang alone again.

_"This is for a girl back home  
She tore down all my walls.  
Left me for all she'd known,  
But I pushed it all away from me.  
And no no, even if I knew  
Even if I knew what to say to you  
It's just too late to make you stay,  
I'm sick of fighting this broken fate._

_That someone else get's to tell you  
That you're beautiful,"_

Jasper's voice came in again, but I really wasn't paying any attention. I was consintrating on keeping the façade up.

_"Sleep well, darling, whever you are,  
I hope that you're happy tonight  
And maybe you found someone to love you right  
Sleep well, darling.  
I'm desperate to say I need you now more than ever  
But all I could say was goodnight,"_

I continued stroking the guitar for a while then sang again with Jazz.

_"It's the last thing I want,  
But it's all that I've got.  
It's the last thing I need,  
But I still carry you in my heart.  
In my heart._

_It's the last thing I want,  
But it's all that I've got.  
It's the last thing I need,  
But I still carry you in my heart.  
In my heart._

_Sleep well, darling, wherever you are  
I hope that you're happy tonight  
And maybe you found someone to love you right  
Sleep well, darling.  
I'm desperate to say I need you now more than ever  
But all I could say was goodnight."_

We held the last word and the song ended, the audience errupting in aplause.

I smiled, but it was just a mask.

"Thanks guys! That was the last song for the night, unfortantly," what a lie. "We're heading back to our hometown tonight, so we've got to get going."

I ran off stage, well it was more like sprinted. I focused on my breathing; I was not going to breakdown. I was strong and it was years ago.

"Edward, man, are you alright?" Emmett asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"God, dude. I miss her so much," I blurted out without thinking about it.

He sighed, "I know. I miss Rosie too."

Jasper joined us, "And Alice. Can't forget her." He gave us a small smile. Emmett and I matched it because it was true, you could never forget Alice, she was just too... Too Alice. But Bella's image was still burnt into my mind.

I groaned, dropping to the floor and letting my hands sink in my head. "How could I have been so stupid? I hurt her so much. I- I didn't even get a chance to explain anything," I grumbled to no one inparticular.

"You know, we can drop that song. Tell the record company we don't feel comfortable playing it," Jasper suggested, "I mean, it brings back horrible memories for all of us."

I sighed, looking up, "No, guys. Did you hear the reaction to that song? It's way too good to give up."

Emmett nodded, eyeing me to make sure I was alright.

I put the mask back on and scrambled to my feet.

"Well guys, let's stop moping around and get to mom and dad!" My brothers knew that I was just faking the excitment, although we were all glad to be back home for a week, we were anxious too. I mean, Forks is a little town. It would be easy to bump into one of the three.

"Edward?" our managers voice sounded behind us.

I turned around, "Yeah, Gabe?" His real name was Gabrielle, but the three of us had taken to the nickname.

"This is for you. Doesn't have a return address though. Wierd," he handed me a white envelope. It didn't have a return address, like he said. I got a bunch of fan letters, but they always had a name and address to write back to or something.

"And here's the rest of them," he said, grabbing a giant bag and handing it to Emmett. He was the biggest of us and it'd be easiest for him to carry.

"Thanks. See you in a week!" Jasper called as we headed for Emmett's Jeep we used as a touring van.

When we were traveling a lot we would take our actual tour bus, but we hated it. Worst of the Best, our band, had been really popular since senior year in high school. This last year we were somewhere in between All Time Low and the Maine popularity wise.

I was still flipping the little white envelope around in my hands when Jasper suggested we look through the fan mail to pass the time.

"Ooh, read 'em out loud!" Emmett boomed from the driver's seat, "There's always funny ones but since I can't read while driving..." he trailed off, we got his point though.

Jasper handed me a stack of paper, so I stuffed the letter in my back pocket.

"Dear Ed, Jazz, and Em," Jasper read, snickering because he knew I hated any nicknames, "You're all so cute! I can't believe I get to see you in August. You're music is the bestest! My favorite's _Prom Song_. I'll be counting down the days! Kisses, Jamie."

Emmett chuckled, but it wasn't as funny as some of the other one's we've gotten.

I ripped open the one I had.

I skimmed it and laughed loudly. It was just for Jasper.

I cleared my throat then started reciting, "Jazzy you're so hot! I saw you guys play back in December and OMG, I almost died from singing so loudly. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I lost my voice the day after too. Lmao. Alright, so you should text me sometime my number is..." I didn't even say the number aloud, knowing he wouldn't, "Love you! Amber," I stopped reading then and looked up, "Aw, she even drew a little heart!" Jasper's eyes were wide and his face was beat red, which made me and Emmett laugh.

I got a letter from a potentional stalker that Jasper read off and one from some chick who already thought I was her boyfriend. There was also one from our high school sluts, Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. They had moved to Seattle, which I thought was funny because we weren't ever going there now. Alright, we probably would, but we would be in diguise...

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed after we laughed off the creepiness of the last letter in the pile, "What's that letter you got from Gaby Baby say?" Emmett's got some strange nicknames for people...

I shrugged, "Haven't read it yet."

"Open it!" Jasper and Emmett yelled laughing.

"Fine, jeez." I grabbed the letter and opened it. Something about the hand writting was familiar, but I shrugged it off. Just probably some wierd fan again that was memorable.

"Edward," I read aloud, "I feel so stupid for even writing this. It's been... Years and now you're all famous and shit. I'm sure you wouldn't want to take me back. Or talk even," I paused was it... Nah. I didn't look down at the signature incase it was, though. I wanted it to be a surprise if it was, "I heard you were coming back around Washington and well... We never got the chance to talk about what happened."

I stopped reading out loud then. My eyes ran over the rest of the letter, not believing it.

_If you do want to talk, meet me at our secret place at one in the afternoon on May 29th. Knowing you you're probably reading this out loud to your brothers, and I don't know about you but I haven't told Rose or Alice. Tell Jasper and Emmett I said hi and I miss them. I miss you, too._

_Bella_

"Oh. My. God," I said to my brothers. The shock still hadn't worn off so the letter hadn't sunk in yet.

"Give me that!" Emmett said, ripping it from me. He would read a few words and look up, as to not crash. "Wow." He handed it to Jasper and he read it, with pretty much the same response.

"I don't think a little white envelope has ever looked so good," I said, gazing down at the envelope, blank but my name and address to reach me at, but only seeing Bella.

"You gonna go?" Emmett asked me after silence.

"What's today?" I asked.

"The 28th..." Jasper answered.

We were in San Fransico and it was 11:30. It would take a little over twelve hours to get there. Oh, no...

"Shit, dude! Step on it! Go, go, Go!" I screamed and Emmett. He press the gas harder.

Make it a little under twelve hours.

**********

* * *

**

**A/N: Alrighty, I came up with the band name all by myself, I'm so proud(: Actually, I was listening to the song _Mr. Right _by A Rocket to the Moon and there's a line that goes 'you could be the best of me when I'm the worst for you' and it came from there... Sorta.**

Songs/lyrics mentioned: _Sun _by Daphne Loves Derby & _Prom Song _by Eleventyseven. The last band isn't very popular, but they're great! You should check them out!(: I got to see them play live at the little festival in my town on... Hm, it would have been Saturday. They were spectacular. Best band of the day!

Every chapter is going to have a different song, so when this story is over I'll make a list and post it, then make a playlist or something. Sound good?

Oh, and for all of those who are wondering, JIC stands for Just In Case. I use it when I'm texting sometimes...

************

Anyway, what's going on in that little mind of yours? Hmm?

**Let me know by pressing this amazing little button!(:**

**\/**


	2. Letdown

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own any of the songs used either. Those songs are souly the property of those artists.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. Bella's POV**

I laid in my bed with my eyes closed, letting his voice surround me.

_"I've got those lovesick blues  
And I feel them more than ever  
It's sinking into my chest  
Like, a ship in the blue  
Da, do, da, do_

_She was the drug I abused  
But I feel a rising fever  
Shaking in my sleep left  
Me broken and bruised  
Da, do, da, do_

_She said you're just a letdown  
Another one of my mistakes  
I never loved you anyway  
I never did and I never will_

_She said you're just a letdown  
I all you friends they feel the same  
I never loved you anyway  
I never did and I never will."_

Did I really hurt him that bad? That he had to write songs about me that millions of girls listened to and wondered who broke his heart like that?

Edward had hurt me worse. Way, _way _worse. Although nowhere near as bad as Jacob...

Just at the thought of his name I almost started hyperventalating. God, he was a monster.

I wonder if Edward would show up, or just write me back?

"Bellaaaa!" Rosalie and Alice called, coming into my pitch black room.

I covered my eyes, "Ah! The sun. It burns!" I joked. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light and listened to my best friends laugh.

"Alright, Bella. It's about time we do something fun. You've been moping around this house for three months now. He's gone. He's in jail, alright? He can't hurt you." Alice voice became soft and serious at the end and she looked straight into my eyes.

Rosalie smiled, bringing the mood back up to 'happy' "You know that band you're always listening to... Umm..." she leaned into Alice, "What is it again?"

She let out a twinkling laugh, "Worst of the Best." My breath hitched. What were they up to? Didn't they remember the guys' band name?

"Well," Rosalie kept going, "They're preforming tonight and... We got tickets!" She jumped into the air and came back down hold three pieces of paper.

I was quiet for a long time. "Where?"

"Well for some reason they're preforming in Forks..." Alice said, slightly confused.

I closed my eyes. I was going to have to say their names aloud. "That's because they're hometown in Forks."

"What?" they screamed at the same time.

My eyes were still closed, "It's Emmett, Jasper, and... And Edward's band." That was a lot harder than I thought it would have been.

They were quiet now. That never happened so I opened my eyes to see their faces twisted into sadness.

"Oh," Alice said smally, "Well, we can't go now, can we?"

I smiled sadly and shook my head, "Well..." maybe, "I'm supposed to... I didn't tell you guys this but... I sent him a letter... I knew they were coming back to Forks for a week and well... I asked him to meet me. Just to talk about what happened."

Rosalie and Alice nodded, too wrapped up in their own thoughts of their first and only loves. I felt bad for them, really. And I didn't mind; I would have been the same way if one of them had mentioned their names.

Alice suddenly snapped out of it and an evil smile appeared across her face, "What time are you going?"

"Umm... One. Why?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She glanced at my alarm clock, "Oh no! Only two hours and fourty-eight minutes to get you ready! C'mon, Rose!" Rosalie was out of her trance too. Well, this wasn't going to be fun...

* * *

**EPOV**

_Three hours, seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds later..._

I was running through the trees, praying she hadn't left already. God, I couldn't be on time for anything, ever. Could I?

The mase of trees broke through to a gorgeous meadow. It was filled with blue, red, pink, and yellow wild flowers. It looked exactly the way it did four years ago, the grass was just taller.

I scanned the meadow for one thing I saw almost everytime I was here. Actually, this is where we met. She got lost in the woods and I helped her out, only if she promised to go out with me. I smiled at the memory.

When the familiar brown came in my eyesight, I'm fairly sure my breath didn't catch in my throat and my heart didn't skip a beat, which was quite believable really. I stopped breathing and my damned heart stopped beating. She was still controling my heart, it was with her. Hell, for all I cared she could have stabbed it and I would be in love with her still.

"Edward?" she asked quietly. My heart started back up, beating erradicly and I wasn't breathing right either, I'm sure. It had been too long...

"Bella. Can I... Can I hug you?" I couldn't help but ask her. I need to hold her in my arms one more time. It was unreal for my angel to be in front of me again.

She nodded and I ran towards her, stopping just before her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

I breathed in deep and reveled in her scent. Just like before, strawberries and freesia.

"God, Bella. I missed you so much," I breathed into her neck, tempted just to kiss her. She'd probably freak out on me, though.

I felt something hot on my chest. Was she...

"Are you crying, Bella?" I asked in a whisper, even though nobody was around. Bella shook her head no against me and I let out a low chuckle. So stubborn. I tilted her chin up so I could see her face. Yep, she was crying. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you- Do you want me to... Go? Because I will, Bella." I just couldn't stop saying her name.

She wiped her eyes, "No. Stay. I want to talk. I just... I missed you too." She smiled, but it wasn't quite the same.

I nodded and brought her down to sit on the wet ground next to me.

We were quiet for a really long time.

"Why?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Tears rolled down my face, I couldn't stop them. "Because, Bella... My..." I closed my eyes, "Esme."

I opened my eyes to see confusion written across her face. "But... What? I saw her just two weeks ago at the grocery store."

"That's because she made it," I smiled, "Bella... Did you know Esme had cancer?"

Bella gasped and I opened my eyes. Fresh tears were on her face. "Oh. My. God! I feel horrible now! God, I am such a bitch. I-"

"Bella," I said sternly, "You are not a bitch. You're one of the most selfless people that I know. You asked for one thing and I couldn't give it to you, even if I had a good reason. I could have... If I... You know, I could have asked you to wait for me, or marry me, or something!" now I was pissed, though mostly at myself. I was so stupid, "But no. I had to break up with you and break your heart and I feel like shit. Still. Even though it was years ago I've never gotten over you Bella. I still love you."

She was quite, "I would have said yes." Huh?

"Huh?" I was never one to leave my thoughts bottled inside. What a lie...

"If you asked me to marry you. I would have said yes, even though my parents married young and didn't work out. I would have followed you anywhere, Edward. All you had to do was ask," she answered.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "I know, Bella. That was the problem. All three of you would have followed us to the center of the earth if we asked you to. But... We couldn't do it. Make you guys give up on your dreams? We aren't that heartless, you know."

Bella snorted, "You are in my dreams," I couldn't keep the grin that grew on my face when she blushed after realizing how blunt she was, "Besides," she continued, "I never even made it to college..."

"What? Bella, you're the valadictorian of our class! How did you not go to college?" What could have possibly possessed her to do that.

"Um... Well I did. For three years, actually. I didn't finish, though..." she trailed off.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Why didn't you finish?"

"Because I wound up in the hospital for a month..." Only Bella...

"Why?"

"Um... I tripped down three flights of stairs?" she tried, knowing that I wasn't going to buy it. She had done that sophmore year and she was only in the hospital for two and a half weeks.

"Bella..." I said in warning.

She laughed. My favorite sound in the world. "Fine, fine... I um... I was hurt though. Ah... Did you here about that dorm that caught on fire in Standford?"

I nodded, "Well duh. It was all over the news for weeks. I never did get to here how it started or anything though... Did someone die from it?"

"No, luckily. Someone almost did though," she added, not finishing.

"Who? Were you close to them?" I asked.

Bella smirked, "You could say that."

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, c'mon. What happened."

"A um... The reason you didn't hear about the full story is because the police never actually released it. I was involved in it..."

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

She sighed and rolled the sleeves of her arms up and her pant legs up. There were burn marks and scars and... And so much.

"Bella," I said breathlessly, "What the hell happened."

She started crying again. This time it was sobbing though. Bella curled up in herself and I tentitvaly put my arms around her. Bella's arms found their way around my waist and I held her there.

"Jacob Black happened," she said through her sobs.

**********

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright, kiddos. I know that this was a little all over the place, but the next chapter will clear it all up. And I'm sorry it was short.**

**The song in the chapter is _Letdown _by This Providence.**

**I'm sorry if the subject in this story hits close to home. Just a warning, it's very extreme and my overactive imagination has a tendency to create monsters...**

**After we get through these first few chapters the story should be all cheery though(: Well, most of it anyway...**

**Have you ever been late for something that was really important?**

**I'm always late for _everything_. Seriously... I was even late for my own birthday party once... Or twice.**

**And what do you guys think?**

**Is this story alright?**

**Or should I just end it here?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**\/**


End file.
